The day that Aerith became Tifa
by theyalwaysdestroymysoul
Summary: A year after Sephiroth died, Midgar is healing its wounds. Come Aerith's birthday... and she's thinking of returning back, even for a short time! There is a catch though. She has to live inside Tifa's body and vice-versa. CHAPTER THREE UP! Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Note: 

This is my first Final Fantasy VII English fic.

'Edge' is a town built beside the destroyed Midgar.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Maiden, The Phoenix and The Weeping Gemini**

It was a sunny afternoon, Caith Sith wanders around Edge. He can see buildings being built, roads being constructed and walkways being cleaned up. A year had passed since they all battled Sephiroth and Edge struggles to rise up again. 

One thing that concerns him the most is his friend. His friend who listened to what he had predicted the previous year in the Gold Saucer… His friend who had seen these predictions come true… His friend whose heart is now suffering from endless tortures brought by the demons of the past. His friend, Cloud Strife.

The depressed fortune-teller sat at the nearby bench. It seems that everybody wants to grieve for Aerith's death yet nobody has the time to do so. Things in Edge became fast-paced ever since Sephiroth died. _What can I do to help? _He asked himself. _With Barret rebuilding the 7__th__ Heaven, Cid reconstructing his new model, Red back at the desert, Yuffie fixing things at Wutai, Vincent nowhere to be found and Tifa taking care of her own personal wounds, what can I do?_

Tifa's personal wounds, you may ask? Well, Tifa is trying to help Cloud lately but the latter seems to refuse the help offered and worse, he returns to the Cloud that they know at the beginning.

These are the problems that haunts Caith Sith and everyone lately. Who would have known that the flower merchant's death would result to these downpours?

He reached for his bag and saw an old buddy he used to always carry around during his days at the Gold Saucer. _My fortune-telling cards! Hmmm. I wonder if I can still use these…_

Caith Sith closed his eyes and meditated for a short while. Then he shuffled the cards while they're suspended on air (wow, he finally learned how to do this stuff). The cards seem to have minds of their own. Caith Sith maneuvered his hands in numerous ways and when he finally opened his eyes, three cards fell on his lap…

_The Maiden, the Phoenix and the Weeping Gemini? _ Caith Sith couldn't believe what he's seeing…

_Someone will be back…_

: 7th Heaven :

"Hey Barret!" Tifa called out from the basement. "Would you mind handing me the old blenders on the counter? I think it's high time we should replace 'em!"

Barret picked up the plastic containing three blenders that almost looked primeval. He handed it over to the smiling bar hostess and glared at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Thanks Bar—why?" Tifa said, alarmed with how Barret reacted upon her smile. "Did I interrupt you or something?"

Barret sighed. "You're a pro at these things, eh? C'mere." He sat on the nearby chair as Tifa followed him, still smiling.

Silence filled the room until Barret finally broke it.

"You shouldn't pretend everythin's all right when they're not, Tifa." He sounded sincere and serious. The smiles faded from Tifa's lips. Barret seldom acted this way before and Tifa can feel the butterflies in her stomach. She doesn't want topics like these.

"Listen, Barret. Everything's okay—"

"No, Tifa!" Barret suddenly raised his voice. "Aerith's dead, Midgar's destroyed, our friends are far away and that Cloud's returnin' to his usual dumb-ass self! I can't see anything 'ok' here! Not even being near that word!"

He heard sobs. When he turned his head to where Tifa is, he can see the girl crying her heart out. As if pouring out all that she's been keeping for the past few months. And for the first time in these past few months, Barret felt that he had done something good and worthwhile.

"It's okay." He said as he patted Tifa's back.

: Edge, Aerith's church :

Cloud opens a familiar door. _The first time I've been here I never even had entered through this. _The pain of reliving those memories stung his heart. As he went inside, he saw children. They were giggling over the flowers. They were all admiring the yellow blossoms. When at last the children had caught his presence, they all stood up looking scared as if someone will accuse them for doing something wrong.

"W-we didn't do anything!" said one of the girls. Nervousness was present in her tone. "We were just admiring these f-flowers!" 

A boy rushed forward, tensed. "We were even w-watering them!"

Cloud remained silent and cold. This made the children run away.

_I am alone… again._

Cloud walked to the flowerbed and recalled how he and Aerith first met. Again, instead of being happy it had stung his heart. Then, he remembered the smiles of the children over the flowers.

_Wow. You are truly amazing, Aerith. Even in death, you can make people laugh._

He looked at his watch. 3:00 p.m. 

He picked a flower and whispered "9 hours to go. _Happy birthday, Aerith…"_

: a place surrounded by white light :

"_Hey…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_C'mon. Tell me. What is it?"_

"_I told you, it's nothing."_

"_I know you better than you know yourself, dear girl. Better tell me now or you'll die laughing endlessly from my tickles."_

The girl chuckled.

"_That's the first time I've heard you laugh since you've been here. I'm glad."_

There was silence.

"_Hey…"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Umm…"_

"_You're making fun of me, don't you?"_

"_Oh heavens, no!"_

"_Then tell me what's bothering you."_

"_H-have you ever thought of..._

_...coming back?"_

To be continued.

Urgh! I just suck doing English fics! Please drop a review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Erratum: I have misspelled Cait Sith as 'Caith Sith' in the first chapter. I deeply regret this error.

Note: I've replaced the pronouns 'him' and 'his' in the song to make it much more appropriate. If I've typed other wrong lyrics, I deeply apologize. Hehehe.

I know the Pond of Desires will violate rules that involve the dead people in the Lifestream but then again, it's just a fic. Hehe. Peace! 

Special Mention: To ALICE IT'S RAINing, my first ever reviewer! Thanks again! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronnie Milsap's 'Is It Over'. I do not own Aerith, Tifa, Zack, Cloud, Cait Sith and other Final Fantasy VII-related stuff. Yes, I always dream of having Cloud in my room but then again, it is just a DREAM. 

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Bleeding Hearts**

: Lifestream :

"A-are you serious, Aerith?" Zack asked her, surprised with what she had just said. He's forcing a smile upon his face. "Y-you're kidding right?" 

However, Aerith's expressions remained. She seemed determined. "Yes, I am serious Zack."

Zack moved near her. He still couldn't believe at what she's saying. "Aerith, do you really believe that you can still come back?"

Aerith looked offended "Yes I believe I can come back!" Zack looked even more surprised with the infuriation in her reactions."I'll do whatever it takes just to come back! Did you hear that Zack? I-will-do-anything!"

Zack became silent. Aerith became finally aware with the things she had just said and the way she acted.

"I-I'm sorry Zack. I-it's just that—"

"You're not happy _even if we're together now_, right Aerith?" Zack said. Melancholy was obvious in his tone.

Aerith looked at Zack's face. He was looking down and she can barely see his eyes. 

"A lot of things have changed since you've been gone. And I do not have the power to keep these changes from coming." Aerith couldn't hold back the tears brought by the emotional weight of the scenario. "I wished I had that power Zack. I really did."

Zack turned away from her. "So why do you want to come back? I-I mean, you wanna visit them or something?" She didn't respond. Tears are falling from her eyes. 

"Or do you want to see _him_?"

Aerith fell to her knees and cried harder. She finally realized deep down herself that what Zack said is true. She wants to see Cloud. 

She felt arms embracing her from behind. And from her point of view, she felt really secured with those arms. As if that embrace tells her everything will be all right.

"Come now, Aerith. Aww, don't cry!" He turns Aerith to face him. "We wouldn't want the other people here think that I made you cry, don't we? I don't want to be thrown away into a Corel Prison-Lifestream Version."

This made Aerith smile. She brushed his hair hard and hugged him.

"Thank you, Zack."

: 7th Heaven :

_Is it over?_

_Are you really over her?_

_Is it over?_

_Or will you take her back again?_

_If it's over, if you can let her memory end_

_Come on over, and let our love begin… _

Tifa sat at a couch near the bar while listening to the radio. "I shouldn't hear songs like these,"she murmured.

There are no customers right now and Tifa's not surprised. Instead of drinking or eating at a bar, the people might use their money on important things like buying new furniture and other stuff. _We might consider that delivery service business any time right now._

A few moments later, the door budged open. Cloud arrived, with flowers on his hand. Tifa saw the flowers and a leap of hope grew from her heart. However, when Cloud put down the flowers near Aerith's picture, that hope dissolved.

Still, with a happy face, Tifa approached him. "Hi! Thank goodness, you arrived! Have you eaten yet? I cooked for you!" she told him.

Cloud stared at her coldly. "I'm not hungry.'

Tifa wanted to cry. _Please don't fall guys. _She pleads to her tears._ It will make things much worse. _"Do you want to take a rest now? I'll prepare your be-"

"Will you just please mind your own business?" Cloud said, annoyed. He went upstairs.

Tifa couldn't move. Slowly, tears fell from her eyes.

_I won't cry. _She then wiped the tears with her hands and went near Aerith's picture. Tifa lighted the candles and arranged the flowers.

"If you are the one who can make him smile again, if you are the one who can bring back the Cloud I knew then _I will give anything just to bring you back…_"

"… _Anything."_

: Lifestream :

"_You mean I can go back?" _Aerith asked Zack. She was so excited with what he said.

"Yes, I think you can. Follow me."

: Wutai :

"Ok Tifa! I'll call the others! I'll talk to Cid, too and make him bring one of his airships. I do not want to ride those blasted ships! See ya!"

Yuffie Kisaragi went to her room to pack her things. She wants to stay for a couple of days after Aerith's birthday celebration later. "The party will start at 12 p.m.! Cool!"

Even though she was a princess, she doesn't want the maids to touch her stuff. 

She saw a pink musical box. Yuffie played it and saw dancing cherry blossoms inside. _I bought this one when I was a kid. I hope Aerith will like it. I wonder how I can deliver it to her in the Lifestream. Just kidding! Heheh._

"Midgar, here I come!"

: Lifestream :

"Where are we Zack?" Aerith asked him. They were near a beautiful pond. "It's stunning here."

"Well Ms. Gainsborough, we are now here at the fabled Pond of Desires." Zack told her as if he was a butler.

"Pond of Desires?" Aerith looked interested.

"Well, dead people like us also deserve some benefits eh? They say that the pond sees your deepest desires and…"

"And what? Aww Zack! C'mon, tell me!"

"And grants whatever it is. I'm not sure if it's true though. But we can try, can't we?"

Aerith looked at him. She still hesitates. When Zack motioned her to go on, she walked near the pond. Then, she meditated. Then everything went black…

"_Take care, Aerith…"_

: 7th Heaven :

"It's almost 12!" Tifa announced. Everyone's getting busy. "Marlene, please light the candles for me. Yuffie, the drinks are in the cooler. Vincent and Barret please fetch the plates. Cid, stop polishing your 

airship now. Cait Sith,put away those megaphones please, they make everyone's ears bleed sometimes. Cloud--"

Everything went black for Tifa.

"_T-tifa?! How come--"_

To be continued.

I know I'm a sucker for dramas! TT Please drop a review. It will be highly appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Guys! I am back and I apologize for updating like a snail on this one. I know that the first two chapters appeared to boring but I hope that I can change that image using this third chapter.

Please read the note at the end of this chapter if you're quite puzzled (and annoyed) about certain things as you read this. Thank you so much! Enjoy!

**CHAPTER THREE**

**True Colors**

Aerith woke up. Moreover, she was shocked to see that her friends—_living friends,_ flocked around her.

"Are you all right, Tifa?" Marlene asked her. _Did she just say 'Tifa?'_ Aerith thought. Her eyelids flutter as she struggled to open her eyes. She must've been asleep for quite a long time since her legs feel cramped.

"What the hell happen'd to ya?" Cid asked and annoyance was in his tone but Aerith sensed his concern. "You made us all worried, Tifa!"

_Okay, I've had enough. Why do they keep calling me 'Tifa?' _Aerith said to herself, still half-conscious. Then, she remembered something that made her pause and reflect. _Zack! The Pond! Oh my, it was real! I am alive! But why…_

She looked over her chest. _Oh my God. This is so not my chest!_

Marlene stroked her hair and instead of seeing her braided brown strands, she saw black, loose ones. _Oh no. Please don't tell me…_

"Is she awake?" Barret said as he stormed the room, panicking. Cait Sith was behind him and there he was… _Cloud._

"Yeah, she finally is!" Cid told him while holding on to his spear. Aerith noticed that he's smoking, as usual.

Barret helped her stand up. Aerith is still speechless and she doesn't have a clue on how to react. "Are ye' al' right?" Barret asked Aerith—I mean Aerith-in-Tifa's-body while still holding her.

"I… I…" Aerith stuttered. She can't help it if things are so fast.

Cloud approached her and stared at her. Aerith cannot reuse herself to stare at those blue eyes that once adored her and smiled because of her.

"You should rest for a bit. We'll take care of things here." He said and Aerith wanted to cry. _Hearing his voice again… That voice which looks so cold yet feels so warm._

"Please don't cry, aunt Tifa." Marlene touchingly hugged her from behind.

"C'mon Marlene, I guess we hafta leave aunt alone fer a while now!" Barret told her adopted daughter, who obliged after.

However, Caith Sith continuously glares at her and this made Aerith uneasy. _Surely, he doesn't know a thing. I mean, how could he? He's a fortune-teller but I don't think he might know anything like The Pond of Desires._

"Hey, pussycat. Aren't' you going to come?" Cid called the cat. Everybody's evacuating the room at this point. "For heaven's sake leave her alone!"

"No." Cait Sith grimly replied. "I believe we still have something to talk about. _Tifa _and I."

_Oh my God, why did he stress the name Tifa? He knew?! _Aerith thought, panicking.

_**Lifestream**_

"Hey wake up…" Zack called as he stroked her forehead. Zack prepared a bed that is enveloped with mists (probably because it's misty on the Lifestream) and waited for Tifa-in-Aerith's-body to wake up.

Tifa opened her eyes and see that the ceiling and the area are almost white (the place has some green swirls, which is odd but therapeutic in a way for her). She continued to enjoy the view until the fact that this isn't her house crossed her. She stood up half-horrified, half-annoyed. "Where the hell am I?"

"Hey," Zack said and he's flashing one of his to-die-for smiles. "You're in the Lifestream."

Seeing Zack emerged from nowhere (_Actually, he emerged from mists. How freaky is that? _Tifa thought) made her jump and ask, "Who are you?!"

"I'm Zack and I guess you're Tifa. You're Aerith's friend." Zack said, still smiling.

Tifa looked shocked and appalled. "Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. The Zack I know-which is a friend of Aerith and a colleague of Cloud's-is deceased. Y-you cannot possibly be the same… person…"

Zack nodded and Tifa' eyes almost bulged out.

"Oh my God! Please don't tell me that I am dead!" Tifa said, almost in anxious tears.

"Well…" Zack scratched his head, hesitating and this made Tifa panic and cry. "Please don't cry! Y-you're not exactly dead but… You are in a body of an already… dead person."

"Me? In a body of a dead person? Now you're talking…" Tifa looked at her chest. "… crap. OH MY GOD! This is so not my chest!"

Zack looks shocked but still maintains his smiling and polite disposition.

"Will you please tell me everything?? I mean EVERYTHING!" Tifa roared as he pulled Zack's shirt.

Zack sighed. "Jeez. Will you please calm down?" Then he proceeded to tell him everything.

After a few minutes, as they walked through this endless garden with mists and swirls, Zack finished his story and Tifa still can't believe this brown braids that seemed to just protrude from her scalp.

"S-she wanted to get back?" Tifa asked, sober.

"Yes she did." Zack replied, emotionless.

Then a thought crossed her mind. Something she didn't want to ask but it suddenly came out of her mouth. "But I thought you were Aerith's… lover. I mean… You love her right?"

Zack fell silent. But he thought that it would still be best to smile and show politeness. "I believe that it would be more accurate if you said 'past lovers' and you miss a question. And that question is 'She loves you too, right?' But even I do not have an answer to that question."

It hit Tifa like a bullet. He was right but at least she refrained herself from asking such a thing. He looked at this man's eyes and he knew that those eyes were full of sorrow and unfailing hope… just like hers.

"I'm sorry." She looked down. "I just can't imagine that you let her go."

Zack sat at the nearest rock. "Look, Aerith needs to find herself. And I won't take that liberty away from her."

Silence befell them for the mere reason that Tifa can relate to what he's feeling and it's surprising her.

"Umm." Tifa finally spoke up. "Can we watch them? I mean, can we see what's happening?"

Zack smiled. "Of course. We're dead people now and we can see everything below."

Tifa frowned. "I am so not dead. Aerith's body might be. But I am so not."

Zack chuckled as he listens to Tifa's ranting. She keeps on saying things like, "This place is so swirly and misty. If ever this place has to give out a produce, I believe mist would be the product it's going to export."

_**Edge**_

Cait Sith stares at this particular girl in front of her. _Oh my, we are in for a very special treat._

_**End of Chapter 3**_

Okay, I know Tifa's quite OOC at this part but I wanted to emphasize her difference from Aerith. I didn't necessarily want to make her appear flirty and demanding. I know she's quite of a contrast from the Tifa in chapter one and two but I want to explain that this is the Tifa when she's not sad thus the title _True Colors._

Oh my, I'm getting inconsistent but this would be the last inconsistency of mine! Please read and review. Thank you so much. Until next chapter!


End file.
